The Secret Handshake
by candieddreams
Summary: Friendship. Spark. Love. What happens when Draco and Hermione hold hands together?My first ever fanfiction!Please feel free to comment! A DmHg fanfic. Oneshot. Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own it...


**The Secret Handshake**

**Dm/Hg Fanfic**

_5 years after the war…_

Hermione Granger walked along the streets of muggle London, her boots drenched with the cold snow. She was supposed to meet an old colleague at the King's Cross station, at Platform 9 3/4 to be exact Cars were speeding their way down the highway, snow splattering on the sidewalk. People were rumbling their way in food shops, bookstores, and newspaper stands, and by the time Hermione reached King's Cross, she had to walk sideways to avoid the people.

She looked around when she reached Platforms 9 and 10 of the station, and after seeing that no one else was looking her way, she entered the barrier and found herself in Platform 9 ¾ . Someone tapped her shoulder, then she turned around.

"Lavender?"

"Hermione!" Lavender Brown squealed and hugged her friend. "Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm great, of course!" Hermione beamed and said, "Are you ready?"

"Of course! _He _is already waiting or you." Hermione started to ask who it was, but Lavender kept her mouth shut until they apparated to Hogsmeade.

They entered the Three Broomsticks. There were many people inside the pub: goblins trading, witches and wizards who were joking, and trolls who were eating what seemed like pig rectum.

Hermione was speaking about S.P.E.W when Lavender cut her out and pointed at a table on the corner of the pub.

"BLOODY—" Hermione began to shriek at the sight of the last person she wanted to see: Draco Malfoy.

"Can you keep your voice low, Hermione?" Lavender said with a smirk. She took Hermione's hand and led her towards the table.

"Hi, Draco!" Lavender greeted.

"Hello, _Lavender_" Draco emphasized Lavender's name, as if not noticing Hermione standing there.

"I brought Hermione with me." She said.

"I know." Draco replied after a long awkward pause.

_Oh, really…_Hermione thought. _Why don't you greet me then? I have a huge crush on you! I'd like to tell you…but I can't…_

Draco smirked.

So as time passed by, the two, Lavender and Draco, were the only ones talking, joking, laughing, and teasing each other.

_Just talk to me, alright? _Hermione thought once again. _You two are like a couple! And I'm like nothing here!!_

"Hey, Hermione," Lavender said. "Can I have your hand, please?"

She took Hermione's hand and Draco's, too. Then she began forcing each other's hands to hold. The two were struggling from Lavender's attempts.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Lavender said finally giving up. "As if there's malice in holding hands! Look, Hermione..." she continued and held Draco's hand tightly. "See?" Lavender said setting an example of two friends holding hands.

Then there was spark.

Hermione saw it in Lavender's eyes and said, "Oh, you know? I think I see Harry outside." So she got up and left the two to go outside.

Draco saw it too, and said after a minute, "I need some air." The way he said it was so stiff; he was resisting the urge to argue with Lavender as to why she held his hand in the first place.

He followed Hermione and found her just outside the Three Broomsticks, staring out on the road, her fists clenched.

"Hey." He said. Hermione turned and blushed at the sight of him and muttered something Draco didn't understand.

"I beg your pardon?"Draco said.

"Oh," Hermione was startled. "I was asking you why you're here."

"I followed you." Their eyes met. "It's cold here, that's why."

"Oh. My hands…" _should be the ones holding yours a while ago, _she finished her sentence with her thoughts.

"Then why did you fight back?" Draco blurted out. "I learned occlumency, you know." He smiled his very first smile at Hermione.

Hermione blushed. She was hyperventilating.

"I don't know…" Hermione said looking down at her feet. "Maybe because I –"

"—have a huge crush on you." Draco finished. "On you, Hermione."

Their eyes met once again. Draco moved closer to Hermione and held her hands. Then they disapparated to a place not a single soul knows where.

And as for Lavender? She was still in the pub, terror on her face, waiting for the two to come back… hand in hand with a troll…

I really do hope they come back…


End file.
